Broken hearts can't mend,can they?
by victoria-kat
Summary: "You played your part in it too! You didn't even wait for my decision before you crawled between her thighs, did you?"she accused. In a rushed decision that he was definitely going to regret later, he grabbed her neck and launched his mouth on her lips. It didn't last long. But then, it was never meant to. Dan&Blair.season 5 finale.
1. Chapter 1

**~Broken hearts can't mend, can they?~**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. I wish I did, then it would have been all Dair since the pilot and our minds and eyes wouldn't have suffered seeing the chair show.**

**Warning: It's all the way an angsty chapter and I'm on Dan's side to this, so don't read if you don't like. It follows after season 5 finale and everything has happened as in the show until then except for Dan leaving with Georgina and starting a new book. Dan's pov.**

**xxx**

_How could she do that to him? And why was it done anyway? She wasn't even going to break up with him face to face? He didn't deserve even that?_

Dan made his way into his loft thinking it was a miracle he wasn't hit by a car on his way here, or that his feet had found their way home on their own.

He slammed the door behind him, grabbed a bottle of whiskey from the kitchen –didn't even bother with a glass- and settled on his couch to drink.

His head was a mess; thoughts kept going round inside it and made him dizzy or even crazy.

He didn't understand.

Yes, it was just as simple as that. He couldn't understand.

_I told Chuck he doesn't own my heart any more .I realized today it belongs to someone else.._

_We are a team._

_Blair I told you I loved you…_

_Do you even want to be in this relationship?_

He knew the truth was there somewhere but he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

She had dismissed him; she had tossed him aside like he meant nothing to her. She had used him to regain her confidence and herself back, and there wasn't a single sign of quilt from her. Or an apology. Or an explanation.

Not a single _fucking _word from her, till now. And he didn't think he'll get one soon.

He drank more from the burning liquid and scorched his throat in the process. There was a knot there threatening to burst anytime now and it made him feel just that tiny bit worse- if even possible.

How could she treat him that way when he had only been her friend all along and only cared for her well-being, most times despite his own needs?

He couldn't get it. He didn't understand.

His stare fell on the counter beside the kitchen and he remembered when she had popped up to share her feelings of failure and they had ended up watching _The Philadelphia Story._

He then turned to the door and an image of Blair in her lingerie came to his mind instead.

And then another one of her, coming to tell him to help her escape at the Hamptons.

_Take me there._

_If you'd been that guy with Serena, how could she not love you?_

_I want you to be happy. Tell me what would make you happy Dan.._

_I've been in denial…_

_I realized today it belongs to someone else._

_Fuck._

He didn't understand.

He drank his way until the small hours of the day, and when the night gave its place to a bright morning sun which seemed to relish on his despair, he passed out.

xxx

He woke up the next day- or was it the day after the next? - to a loud knocking on his door which threatened to break the fine walnut doorframe.

He ignored it all the same and congratulated himself for remembering to lock the damn thing this time.

It was her advice he had followed.

The knocks stopped after a while -but not the pounding in his aching head- only to be replaced by a ringtone that he right now despised.

He didn't answer; he didn't even shift to glimpse the number on the screen.

He wasn't in that mood.

He grabbed the bottle of whisky beside him, only to discover it was already empty.

With clumsy and unstable movements, tripping over his own feet, he managed to reach the fridge and grab two bottles of beer.

He had to go shopping now; he would run out of alcohol soon.

_Fuck again._

_xxx_

Next day was also same as the previous.

He drank again. He swore again. He blamed her again.

This time though, tears came along to accompany his mourning.

He felt the first running down his cheek and he made to brush it with his hand when he caught an unfamiliar scent. It was Serena's scent and remembering the sex, he felt worse. He wasn't much better from _her._

She had ruined him. Period.

He walked determinedly to his bathroom and nearly scratched his skin in the effort to remove the dirt of the Upper East Side off him.

xxx

Her visit, and his downfall, came in the end of the second shit week that had followed.

She knocked very light, and he opened waiting the delivery of his mail, but found her instead.

He was shocked. And speechless.

And angry. But speechless nonetheless.

She offered him a look that didn't betray anything and moved past him to the familiar sitting room.

She didn't sit down, possibly thinking that it would make her seem more vulnerable and Blair Waldorf hated being vulnerable or appearing to be so. Only after five long minutes did he followed her inside.

He nodded in acknowledgement and waited for her to speak.

He didn't sit either.

Blair looked around taking in the picture of a messy sitting room, empty alcohol bottles and dirty surfaces. It was tell-tale and Dan despised himself for opening the door without seeing who she was. He didn't want her to know that he was broken.

But she didn't want to know that either. She didn't want to feel guilty, she never felt that way.

"Humphrey.." she greeted finally in a small tone barely above a whisper.

_Humphrey? Was that the first thing she wanted to tell him after everything?_

He shook his head in disbelief.

"What do you want?" he offered instead.

"I want to talk, obviously .."

"Turn around and leave Waldorf. And close that door behind, would you?" he said and made his way to his bedroom.

Many hours passed, or was it just a few minutes?, before she followed him inside the bedroom.

He was sat in the edge of his bed, hands on his knees waiting for the noise of the door closing. It never came.

She stepped in, her temper rising.

"Really Humphrey?" she mocked "Are you going to play the victim here? I lower myself to come and talk with you, figure this out and you dismiss me? I don't think so! If I recall correctly you weren't much better than me that day. _You _fucked Serena after all, don't play innocent to me!"

He stood up.

"Did I mention I didn't? No. I take full responsibility for my actions. Unlike you. I don't think there's anything I want to tell you so I kindly ask you to get the hell out of my house!" he spat, tone rising along with anger.

"Humphrey, tough luck! We are going to discuss this you want it or not! Everyone is blaming me for your…situation and I want to make clear I'm not solely responsible for your downfall…You played your part in it too. You didn't even wait for my decision before you crawled between her thighs, did you?"

"Are you serious? You think it wasn't obvious by then what your choice had been? Didn't even call me, did you? You always avoid the unimportant acts, you didn't even bother to break up with me before you shoved your happiness with Bass-tard in my face!" he accused.

"How dare you? I hadn't even made my mind yet, you betrayed me with Serena, your eternal love as I always knew you would!"

"You knew?" he laughed, a cruel laugh nowhere near comforting." _You knew_? How about going back to Chuck, you think I didn't know? Your diary? Enough Blair! Get out of my face before I do something I will regret! You made your decision, I made mine, end of story!" he yelled.

She slapped him.

Hard.

In a rushed decision that he was definitely going to regret later, he grabbed her neck and launched his mouth on her lips.

After a tiny moment of shock or hesitation, she responded with equal amounts of passion.

She kissed, licked, sucked and bite on his lips.

Soon Dan could taste blood in his mouth.

Her blood, his blood, he had no idea. Nor did he really care to know.

Her fists went straight to his shoulders, scratching his skin and leaving territorial marks behind.

He was hers, he had always been.

His fingers mixed with her silky hair while his other hand went to unbutton her shirt. Blair, then, attacked to his buttons and nearly ripped them of his shirt. He didn't give a shit.

Her hand went lower.

He slammed her on the wall, relishing the thud he heard that meant no pleasure, but pain.

Her skirt lifted high on her thighs when she placed her legs around his body, and she moaned inside his mouth from the contact.

It didn't last long.

But then, it was never meant to.

The ever gentleman he was, he transferred her to his bed after and collapsed beside her full of annoying thoughts.

Angry sex, violent, harsh.

Meant to hurt, not to please.

He had never done that before and if he was sane, he wouldn't have done it now either.

Dan rose from his own bed at once and put back on his clothes, while observing her laying there, eyes closed.

He couldn't make out a single flaw in her, but he knew the flaws were there.

He would probably never know why on earth he neared her to place a kiss on her forehead –thank God he didn't finish his idiotic action- before he left his loft. He blamed those little lingering feelings that remained, despite everything that had happened, everything _she_ had done.

He had to fight harder to suppress them, if not kill them right away.

So, he made a promise to himself that he wouldn't repeat today's mistake.

He shouldn't have, for he was never able to resist her and she had really tried harder to seduce him this time.

xxx

The situation continued, always the same.

She would phone him and request for a meeting, but he would deny trying to save his pride. She then would come at the loft and all his refusals would simmer away at her sight. Sex was there always–it was about it that she came after all- and every time it would be quick, hard and fast.

Cheap, in one word.

None of them seemed to care though.

Blair, of course, continued dating Chuck, she wouldn't leave her bright future slip from her hands now, would she?

He hated himself for being the third person, so mush had she lowered him that his once judgmental self didn't protest with his new low morals.

He had convinced himself that it didn't matter, it was Chuck _fucking_ Bass she cheated after all, but how better did that make him from them?

Did he even care? He seemed to be consumed by her all over again. He realized he practically lived for those stolen moments in his loft, and he knew it wasn't healthy.

But he shouldn't have worried about that. It was her who ended it once again.

It always was her.

xxx

"Chuck offered me an engagement ring.." she said getting her dress up her shoulders while he put on his boxers.

He didn't look up, but his fingers froze to the spot.

"I'm going to accept.." she finished saying, eyeing him from the mirror in her bedroom.

They had eventually used her place too, for their intimate sessions. It was inevitable.

He continued with his clothes, until he was fully dressed again.

He didn't speak. She half-closed her eyes suspicious at his indifference.

"What?" she asked impatiently "aren't you going to say anything?"

"What do you want me to do? Beg you not to marry him?" he mocked.

"Well I don't see why you shouldn't…?"

He laughed. Not a funny one, more of a dismissive.

"I don't care Blair." He added "You should do what you want; you know what you're doing right? You always do"

"No, not always.." she said with a surprising sad tone that slashed something inside his soul.

"You'd better know this time.. There would be no fixing wrong decisions, it's a marriage after all.."

He subconscious gave her the ultimatum.

_If you marry, there would be no return. And no fucking, for the matter. _

She gave it a full five minutes' thought before she answered. He wasn't surprised this time.

"I know what I'm doing.." she said finally trying to sound convincing.

"No, I don't think you do, but I'm not gonna try to change your mind. Be happy Waldorf." He said and turned on his heel to leave.

He didn't look back.

Not once, although he could hear her calling his name.

_Humphrey come back! Dan!_

His footsteps echoed on the marble steps of her front door as he made his way to exit, but his thoughts were even louder.

Fine, let her destroy her life, lie to herself all she wanted. Live the life she secretly dreaded, the one she was designed to live since the day she was born.

She was doing him a favor, in the long run, releasing him was a gift he would come to appreciate later.

He knew he'd be okay in the end; this was not the Blair he fell for anyway.

It was always Upper East Side after all.

He never truly belonged there and frankly, he didn't want to anymore.

xxx

a/n: there it is..I got it out of my system…I am considering writing another one, or maybe two chapters for this story, but only if you really want me to. I wrote it at first as one-shot, but I'm willing to continue if you'd like me to.! So, would you like me to continue? If so, you know what to do! Review, Review, Review! It only takes some seconds and it makes me extremely happy!

Also I'm not entirely sure that my rating is correct, so if you think it's not please tell me so.. If you notice any mistakes, please let me know so as to fix them.

For those who read my other story, "They Belong Together" you'll be happy to know that I'll be –finally- posting the epilogue chapter soon and I apologize for the wait!

Again thanks for reading and lend me your thoughts please, I'm really anxious and I'm dying to know what you think!

Victoria.


	2. Chapter 2

**~Broken hearts can't mend, can they?~**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. I wish I did own Dan though, it would be awesome! ;)**

**a/n: So yeah, I'm a hopeless romantic myself and there wasn't even the slightest possibility that I would leave this story there! My…."white lie" (!) was just a motive for you to review! Thanks so much to everyone who actually made the effort; I dedicate this chapter to you! Cheers!**

**xxx**

Dan woke with a start.

He had been dreaming of her, _again._

It was the same dream every single time, only some minor details changed a bit every now and then just so he could pretend it was a different one at the beginning. In his dream, Blair would always realize her mistake and would then come to his loft to apologize. He sometimes would forgive her at once; others, he would have her on the hold for a while.

But he always did forgive her in the end. In his dreams, of course, not in reality.

Which certainly proved one thing.

_He had been wrong._

So. Very. Wrong.

When he had left her penthouse that day, he had tricked himself in believing that he was going to forgive and forget eventually.

Move on, in other words.

But he hadn't; and definitely it wasn't for the lack of trying.

He wanted to move on, needed to actually, but it all came back to the question he had once directed to Serena.

_How do you kill a feeling?_

He didn't have an answer. Not then, not now.

Her engagement was announced to every single magazine there was, and was due to take place in the following weekend.

He just hoped it had happened already; then there would be nothing he could hold on to. Not that he really believed anything could change. No. She was determined, and once Blair Waldorf took a decision, nothing could make her change her mind.

He laughed at that statement.

She had once decided to be with him, but that didn't last long.

If he was being honest with himself, everything was better before they had officially come out as a couple. If he had to go further back, he would have stopped the entire thing before they shared their first kiss, the night Lily was arrested.

At least, he wouldn't have suffered with the afterneath, when Blair had chosen Chuck back then, and he wouldn't be suffering now, because surprise; Blair had chosen Chuck yet again.

He wished he could fall asleep that night and only wake up when everything was over. When _he_ was over her.

xxx

It would be very difficult, nearly impossible to recover from this _shitty_ situation, he could understand it now.

Screw his previous thoughts about being okay in the end and appreciating her "dismissal".

He hadn't only break up with the woman he had once believed that was his soul mate. He had also lost his best friend too.

He was nothing but alone to this. He couldn't turn to anyone for help, for an honest conversation. And that made it even more difficult for him.

Gossip Girl, insisted on posting Chuck and Blair's photos and news every day. It was annoying, particularly because he couldn't help but visit the _damn _site daily, hoping to stumble across some interesting news.

They never came, and every time a new tête à tête of the pair was posted, he would drown just that bit quicker in depression.

And he had no one to turn to for help; as he had already pointed out more than once.

Dan couldn't remember a time in his life that was more _fucking _twisted than this. He had been alone in the past, most of his life really, but he never had to face a situation like this on his own. He had had Jenny, his dad, or even Vanessa to turn to.

None of them was available this time around though. Rufus had his own problems with Lily, Vanessa was nowhere near- not that he really wanted her help anyway, she had been the catalyst to his relationship with Blair and he couldn't help but despise her a bit more now that it all had blown up in his face and came back to haunt him- and little Jenny was trying to survive her own reality.

He _had_ been alone in the past, but he had never _felt _it so much before.

xxx

One evening, the one before the engagement night, he had a surprising visit in his loft.

He was inside, desperately searching the gossip girl site for any hint of _them_ that might have been posted and resorting to whisky for the sixth day in a row. He was in bad mood all the week and he counted on alcohol to make him forget, since his weak self couldn't manage it.

Some lines had just started to flow into his mind and form the first sentences of what could very well be his new attempt at a novel, when someone knocked on his door.

Dan sat up closing the betraying site and headed to the door to open it.

"What are you doing here?" he muttered utterly surprised by her visit.

"I wanted to see you, can I come in? Please?" she added noticing his hesitation.

"Fine" He said and motioned for her to step in the living room.

She proceeded to the room and sat on the couch by his laptop. She noticed the whisky bottle nearby and lifted her eyes to him in question.

"How have you been?" she asked gently.

"What do you want Serena?"

"Can you stop being so defensive? It's wasn't easy for me to come here in the first place, please don't make it worse.." she pleaded.

He didn't reply, he just continued looking at her, willing her to hurry with whatever _this _was.

"She's getting engaged tomorrow…" she said placing the words very carefully.

"That's no news. The whole city knows, why are you telling me that?"

"You mean you don't care?" she asked in surprise.

"What are you playing at Serena? What are you really doing here?" Dan asked her back annoyed.

"You could say that I am looking for forgiveness, I guess…" she smiled shyly.

"Then you are in the wrong place, it's not me you should be seeking." He replied dryly.

"No, I know where I am. As I told you, I am looking for forgiveness and you are the best person for me to start, before it's too late."

"Late? What are you saying exactly? "He asked suspiciously.

"Tomorrow. The engagement party. "she pointed out as if it was really obvious.

He raised an eyebrow in question.

"We or you even better, have to crush it."

"Oh! Is that all?" he mocked.

"I'm being serious Dan."

"You are being mad that is." He accused.

"Why do you say that? Chuck had the guts to try it when she was going to marry Louis-

"And look how it ended back then! She married Louis, not him."

"But that was different!"

"How is that? No." he stopped her before she had a chance to continue. "I don't want to know. There's no point in this conversation, I'm not going to behave like Chuck did, so drop it."

"Aren't you going to fight for a chance?" she asked in disbelief.

"One must recognize when is better to retreat, and that is when the fight is lost."

"I don't believe that, you would probably be together now if it weren't for me!"

"Then, I should thank you, because sooner or later she was going to choose him again, so you saved me a lot of time, don't you think?"

She shook her head, not accepting what he was saying.

"The Dan I knew, wouldn't give up so easily."

_Easily? She really thought this was him easily backing out?_

He laughed with no sign of joy in it.

"That's the point. I'm not the Dan you had once met. I'm the one all of you Upper East Siders made me become."

Serena considered this for a short while.

"You are still that person I met 5 years ago, you are just too hurt to admit it. Only….Only it's her who's your princess now, not me…" she smiled sadly "Anyway, I had to try, don't you think? Here." She said and handed him something "in case you change your mind. Goodbye Dan"

He waited for her to leave and then he observed the paper she had given him.

He eyed it with resentment and anxiety.

It was an invitation.

xxx

_He was tempted._

He was tempted to go and destroy their night, crushing their engagement along with his hopes.

Dan considered the situation until the next day, trying to speculate the possible outcomes.

It wasn't difficult, for there was only one.

His humiliation.

He contemplated it might deserved the effort if there was just a small sign that she may had changed her mind.

But there wasn't and therefore there wasn't any reason for him to go to the Empire tonight.

He might as well keep his pride at least.

That being established, he passed the entire afternoon drinking and looking at the invitation until he learned the thing by heart.

_Charles Bass and Blair Waldorf would like to invite you to their_

_engagement party at 29th of July 8 pm, at the Empire._

_Your presence will make us happy on this_

_Important day of our lives._

_Formal dress required. Bring along the present invitation to enter._

_Chuck and Blair_

As he repeated the words for the second time aloud, something snapped inside his head.

It wasn't about keeping his pride anymore.

It was about his life, his sanity and his only chance to be happy.

So, he took a deep breath to calm his feelings and his stare fell on the clock, over the counter.

It was 7:48 pm.

_Shit._

Obviously luck wasn't by his side lately.

He wouldn't be able to make it to the Empire in time on any usual day, let alone a Sunday night which happened to include a Bass-Waldorf event.

He swore.

He eyed his cell phone with anticipation then. It was the only way, the only mean he had to reach her before she entered the rest of her life with Bass by her side. Before he would lose her forever.

_Could he dare? One more try, one more chance, could he grab that?_

Deciding that if he thought about this any better he would never make the move, he grabbed the phone and scrolled the numbers until he found hers.

His finger hovered above the "Call" button for some minutes; he didn't even know if calling her would be enough.

Would she answer the call? What was he going to tell her? What would she respond? Would she laugh on his face? Would he be better after another rejection? What if Bass answered him instead? What if she spotted the call tomorrow, after she was already engaged?

_Screw it. Let's get this over with._

He pressed the button and moved the device by his ear.

_One ring. _

His heart was racing against his ribcage.

_Two. _

His ears where muffled by the sound of his blood rushing in his veins.

_Three._

He could feel the anticipation dancing in his system, cursing through his body.

Six times he heard the sound, before her voicemail came to ask him to leave a message.

_Fuck._

_He had lost. This was over._

xxx

**a/n: End of the chapter. The next one will probably be the last of this story. I'll try to update as soon as I can! Thanks so much for the overwhelming response! I hope you liked this one as well!**

**I apologize for any mistakes you may find there. I'll be pleased if you let me know when you notice any, so as to fix them.**

**Oh! Did I mention I'm really excited when I notice a new review has been posted?So go ahead, push the blue button and give me some comments please, it takes no time at all!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Victoria.**


	3. Chapter 3

**~Broken hearts can't mend, can they?~**

**Disclaimer: Surprise, surprise! I still don't own gossip girl! Only the plot is mine…**

**a/n: One day and an update! I barely slept for you people! The sentences were forming in my mind though, and I couldn't bring myself to ignore them…so here it is! Hopefully it's good enough! Enjoy!**

xxx

_He had lost. This was over._

He closed his phone, ending the call with no further movements or delays. He was completely numb inside; too lost to absorb and acknowledge what had happened, or what that meant. He didn't know what to think or how to connect his thoughts again, so as to realize and accept this new cruel reality.

Dan made to grab the whisky again, but decided against it. He had to feel the pain, the loss; he didn't want to forget it and have to deal with it tomorrow.

Perhaps that would be a step forward, a step closer to moving on this time.

He ran his hand through his disheveled hair and eyed the invitation and his cell phone with disgust.

It was Serena's fault.

_Oh yes._

It was her who had motivated him to act like this, like some pathetic excuse of a human. He wasn't like that, he wouldn't step too low. If it weren't for her-

He shook his head to stop this train of thoughts. Maybe it was about time to understand and accept that he had his own share of responsibility on that.

He wasn't a child, he needn't have heard her. He had decided on his own to call her, much to his disdain..

_**And**_, he had had sex with Serena because he decided that too.

If he had to blame someone, he might as well blame himself.

He snapped his head upwards when he heard the doorbell ring.

_Not again. He couldn't face it._

But the sound insisted until he ordered himself to get up and open; deciding he would politely ask the person to leave.

He did open the door, but when he saw who was standing there, he couldn't follow the rest of his planned actions.

He opened his mouth to speak, but closed it again right away for the lack of anything to say.

_What was she doing here? Why weren't she at her party?_ _Did she come to tell him to leave her alone because she saw his call or…..?_

He couldn't help the seeds of hope that started growing inside him.

He drank her in; she was beautiful, really astonishing, in her midnight blue gown, which defined her shape and curves _oh_ so well.

He then made the correlation.

Blair in her gown here in Brooklyn? She had definitely stopped by, before going to the Empire.

_Why though?_

He thought it twice, but not thrice before the word slipped his mouth.

"Why?" he asked in a voice he didn't recognize as his own.

"_You_ called me. Why did you call me Dan?" she asked back, her eyes searching his for the answer.

"You….you actually…saw that? Why didn't you answer then?" he stuttered.

"I-

"Wait! How come you are here so quickly? It is hardly 10 minutes I made the call.."

"Can we not discuss this by the door? It's hardly the most suitable place to talk with all you….neighbors eavesdropping."

He further opened the door as she made her way in; her Channel No5 surrounding him and overwhelming his loft, until it was the only scent he could inhale.

He was lost for words. She broke the silence.

"Why did you call me Dan?"

He hesitated. But the words came out of his lips at once.

"I… just wanted to… tell you… that I… I have… forgiven you. For everything. And because I did, I thought you should know that…and I wanted to wish you happiness-

"You what? What are you saying exactly?"

"Back then…When I told you I loved you, remember?... Well, I meant it… And I figured you can't really love someone and not want him to be happy, whatever this someone's choices are. And despite what happened between us, it would be … selfish to only want you happy with me and selfish just isn't something you can afford to be when you love someone… What I'm trying to say is that I accept and respect your decision to be with Chuck. I am happy if you are happy, and you obviously are… and if I don't stop talking now, I'm gonna ramble nonsense."

She took a breath.

"Then you shouldn't be happy, because I'm not happy at all." She stated calmly.

His head lifted immediately at that; the seeds above mentioned growing bigger and bigger, warming his insides, giving meaning to his heartbeat.

"You aren't?" he asked mortified.

"I'm not" she admitted "Last time I was, was at the Met. With you, remember?"

_How could he ever forget it? _

Hearing her saying "thank you" was one of the most memorable moments they had shared.

"And there was then, when I came here to confront you, and I thought we'll be okay, but that didn't last long. You left."

He remained silent; he didn't want to risk it. If he spoke, he might destroy everything.

"So you shouldn't be happy at all, because _I_ am miserable." She ended up saying.

_Vulnerable. _

It was the only word to describe her at this moment.

"I don't get it, why then did you-

"Chose him?" she interrupted. "I think I did it to punish me."

He was shocked, how could he not be?

"But I can't, I _won't _do this anymore." She said decisively, sparks flying in her eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"I _was _happy with you Dan, but let's face it I didn't deserve it." When she saw him strangle to understand, she added "My baby Dan…I lost it and I didn't even mourn it. And the whole time I was pregnant, I just wished it was dead. I cheated on my fiancee, I did horrible things. What kind of person am I? What had I done to deserve you? To deserve to be happy?" her eyes were becoming wet and she would soon start to cry, he knew it.

He could understand better where she was coming from, but that didn't mean that he agreed with her.

"And then Chuck needed me because of his father and it was like I knew it at once. It was a sign. Whenever Chuck needed me, I was there. And I deserved him more than I would ever deserve someone like you. But I wasn't entirely sure for my decision, so I didn't call you to break up with you…And then, you and Serena happened and it was inevitable…My second sign." She confessed. "And if I needed further proof of what a horrible person I am, it was there in front of me.. It was what I did to you of all people, I destroyed you. I understand that you are over that and I am happy for you…But… could I at least… have our friendship back?" she pleaded, her thoughts a mess now with no rational sequence.

He smirked; the tree inside him huge and still growing.

"If I hadn't seen myself some signs of intellect in the past, I could swear that you have the thickest skull I ever had the misfortune to meet."

She eyed him suspiciously.

"I what?"

"Waldorf, come here" he said and spread his arms for a hug, motioning for her to approach.

She did, hesitantly at first but then buried her head in his chest; her tears leaving dark marks of mascara on his shirt, but he didn't even notice.

"What am I going to do?" she asked; miserable indeed.

"Assuming that your huge speech meant that you have no intention of marrying Chuck Bass…" he made a pause allowing her to protest or correct him if he had got it wrong, which she didn't do "you and I are going to be friends again."

"We are?" she asked lifting her head up, her face glowing with joy and hope.

"Yes." He confirmed.

"Don't you want something more?" she asked hopeful.

He laughed.

"I think you don't really need a vocal answer to this." He said and pulled her closer to his body, to feel the results of her being close to him.

She blushed.

"Yes, right." He said "but that can wait, _I _can wait. There are more important things to be done, before we decide to give it a try, don't you think?"

She didn't seem to agree, but asked him nonetheless.

"As in what things?"

"You have to find yourself first Blair." He said sincerely. "Between everything that happened and every thought that may have crossed your mind, you have to find the real Blair in you and appreciate and respect her again. We all made mistakes, but they can stay in the past, as long as we don't repeat them. I want the true Blair back, the one with the sparkles, the spite, the determination and schemes and everything. And I may find myself back too, in the process. We will figure this out together."

"We are a team." She added repeating the words he had once said to her.

He smiled. She smiled too.

"And we are a _damn_ good one." He replied.

**xxx**

**a/n: So here ends another story.. I hope you liked this last chapter. The whole point of this story was to pass the three stages of dealing with a bad situation, from Dan's pov. First, there is the stage of anger, then there is acceptance and then comes the catharsis. So, I decided to leave the story there, and you can guess or decide for yourselves if they are going to be romantically together in the end. In my mind they are, there is no doubt! Don't hate me for that, will you? Please review and make my day! Any comments are welcomed!**

**On another note, as soon as I finish posting this chapter and everything, I am going to start a new dair story, I had in mind since forever. It won't be angsty, but it _will _be romance! But, I will only start posting it when I'm a good number of chapters ahead, because I don't want to have you waiting again.**

**Hopefully, if the muse remains with me, you'll hear from me soon!**

**Thanks to everyone who read/favorited/alerted/reviewed this story! It means so much to me..!**

**Till next time,**

**Victoria.**


End file.
